


Side Chapters

by MikoKitty



Series: Randomness [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), Block B, GOT7, SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoKitty/pseuds/MikoKitty
Summary: I know this is late! I'm Sorry!!!!Enjoy!





	Side Chapters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is late! I'm Sorry!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Today is Halloween and all the littles are excited. “Mommy! I want a scary monster.”

 

“I want pretty princess!”

 

“I want kitty!”

 

“Okay sweet hearts.” Jin said as he grabbed his keys. Yoongi made grabby hands at Jin. Namjoon picked Yoongi up. “You leaving all of them.”

 

“Yes, Joonie I’m going to buy their costumes and some other things.”

 

“Okay.” Jin left.

 

Yoongi was chewing on Namjoon’s shirt and Namjoon groaned.

 

“Daddy! Princess?” Tae said as he ran up to Namjoon.

 

“Mommy isn’t back yet sweet princess.”

 

“Oh okay. No…..Yoongi Princess?”

 

“I don’t know sweetie.” Namjoon said as he sat Yoongi down so he can make lunch. “Can you be a big girl long enough for daddy to make lunch?”

 

“Yes daddy!” Tae said as he sat down next to Yoongi and started playing with him.

 

“Peekaboo!” Yoongi giggled.

 

Namjoon made sandwiches for all the littles and gave Yoongi some mashed carrots Jin the previous night for him.

 

 

Jin came back with some costumes.

 

 

 

**[ Tae ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=46327333) **  
**[ Yoongi ](https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=15caeevy&id=CDAA007723C9FA2CE843260B2288A2E7692A2F3C&thid=OIP.15caeevyzXrbhF6ILSOF6ADYEg&mediaurl=http%3a%2f%2fwww.fancydressball.co.uk%2fbig_images1%2fladies-miss-monarch-butterfly-costume-ac78464.jpg&exph=1200&expw=900&q=butterf%3by+costumes&simid=608036700908093828&selectedIndex=14) **  
**[ Jimin ](https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=ir0v68z0&id=FDDFFABF0E15D32E9657EDF6E35E6D6DB4490A95&thid=OIP.ir0v68z0aHQ1rnRsYwSd0AEsDc&mediaurl=http%3a%2f%2fimages.esellerpro.com%2f2516%2fI%2f225%2f00%2fsmiffys-fancy-dress-22356-cat-1.jpg&exph=550&expw=750&q=kitty+costume+with+skirt&simid=608027814609749199&selectedIndex=85) **

** [Jungkook](https://images.halloweencostumes.com/products/11839/1-1/adult-sullivan-the-monster-costume.jpg)  
**

 

 

“Mommy!”

“Princess!!! Were you a good princess today?”

“Yes.”

“What about Jimin and Jungkook?”

“They quiet.”

 

“Quiet? That don’t sound like them.”

“Yoongi?”

“Baby!”

“Oh really.” Jin said with a smile as he sat Tae back down and picked the bag back up. “Are you coming to put your costume on?” Tae nodded excited and followed Jin to his room. “Namjoon, Can you bring the boys here please?”

“Yea.”

Jin was getting Tae in his costume after changing his diaper. “Look at the princess. Aren’t you adorable?” Tae squealed when Namjoon cooed. Namjoon and Jin then got Yoongi, Jimin and Jungkook dressed in their costumes.

“Look at them. They are so adorable.”

Namjoon’s phone buzzed, “We better hurry Hoseok is waiting.”

 

“Oh yea. Come on my spooky cuties let’s get going.”

Jin picked Yoongi up, while taking Taehyung’s hand, and took him to the van with Namjoon and the boys following close behind him.

 

When they pulled up to Jinyoung’s house.

Tae, Jimin, and Jungkook were bouncing in their seats by the time Namjoon and Jin unstrapped them. Jin picked up a sleeping Yoongi and carried him to Jinyoung’s door and knocked.

“Happy Halloween witches!!!” **[Jinyoung](https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=I4b9zgH0&id=6F173C819FA65ED56EF4B8F91B5739326355898D&thid=OIP.I4b9zgH0niEoe5Xe4KWuRgDIEs&q=water+costumes&simid=608013478055248913&selectedIndex=70)** said when he opened the door.

“Happy Halloween.” Jinyoung opened the door wider and let them in. Jimin and Jungkook excitedly ran inside the house when they say they saw Jackson, Yugyeom, and Bambam. Tae lagged behind, suddenly feeling shy. “Go on princess. Go with Jimin and Jungkook.”

“Noooo. Stay.”

“Baby girl we’ll be over there okay. We’re just going to chat with the adults.” Jin said

“Eooommmaaaa scaryyy. No go. Please.” Namjoon picked him up and rocked him.

“Oh Princess.”

“Maybe this was a bad idea.”

Jin readjusted Yoongi and headed towards Jinyoung’s kitchen and sat at the table bouncing Yoongi on his knee. “So….TaeTae is a girl little?”

“Yup. Our beautiful baby girl. I think we are pushing comfort for him though.”

“He will be running around with everyone pretty sure. And what about Yoongi? Is he going to join the other littles at activities today?”

“No he is stuck to me today. I talked to Kyung-hyung and he said Zico is Yoongi’s age too.”

“Jackson and Yugyeom are littler than normal today. Also, Woozi and Hoshi are babies, Hoseok was right,”

“Huh?”

“So, Woozi and Hoshi woke up big and Chan pulled a prank on them. Woozi peed on himself and Hoshi cried.”

“Wow, poor babies…”

“I know but everyone will arrive soon. Melody and Leo won’t be here. She said that they are flying out to see her Joy.”

“Awww...so they’re flying all the way out there. Oh my goodness.”

“I know isn’t that sweet.”

“Mmmmhmmmm…”

 

Jungkook noticed Taehyung sitting far away from them and decided to bring everyone to him.

“Hey Tae. You lonely?” Tae shook his head.

“Yes you are. These friends. They nice.” Jimin said as he sat next to Taehyung.

“Tae..Scared…..”

“We nice.” **[Bambam](https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=bnxl5pEU&id=A9CC1440DDA806EAE13BF3C41686908E20166040&thid=OIP.bnxl5pEUQuU2P4yr-8TBGwDREq&q=batman+costumes&simid=607989705361001484&selectedIndex=0)** mumbled.

 

After everyone arrived and they got the littles situated in the living room, the caregivers were putting the last touches of the decorations for the halloween activities. Yoongi was laying on a mat with **[Woozi](https://tse4.mm.bing.net/th?id=OIP.6bW6aVz20YFW_-oeGIs_IgDSEs&w=182&h=260&c=7&qlt=90&o=4&dpr=1.2&pid=1.7) , [Jiho](https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=mpE4eCcT&id=069B128926BE1C2B79FF80FAE9ACA71FE6894CA0&thid=OIP.mpE4eCcT4UxZCgWpLmyo5wDSEs&q=witch+costumes&simid=608036121070931945&selectedIndex=3), [Hoshi](https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=XM6A6Qzv&id=74E97636FB582DB7625B2C5DD0AD1B5DD182CEB3&thid=OIP.XM6A6Qzv1GKDqdc1fQNRUwDbEc&mediaurl=http%3a%2f%2fcdn.vegaoo.co.uk%2fimages%2frep_art%2fgra%2f202%2f7%2f202792%2fbirthday-cake-for-men_2.jpg&exph=2400&expw=1850&q=Cake+Costume&simid=608005906000251436&selectedIndex=99)**, Jackson, and Yugyeom.

“May I have your attention?” Namjoon said. Some of the littles were looked at him and squealed (6 didn’t). **[Namjoon](https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=iECXBaHU&id=838B40C6A0CA47F713826619CFDEF2D1800CD4CB&thid=OIP.iECXBaHUYHEDE8YdS7ZclgDwEs&mediaurl=https%3a%2f%2fwww.pinkimpulse.com%2fimages%2fP%2fgc6148.jpg&exph=900&expw=721&q=dad+Costumes&simid=608002199444589501&selectedIndex=2) had a costume on and the littles were delighted because it was silly.  
**

“Can you boys and girls form a line?” They did that, as soon as they formed the line the were handed buckets one by one.

“I'm your tour guide, SuperDad. Some of the ‘houses’ are very scary so if you're too scared to go to it come back to me and we’ll go through it together. Doing your trick or treating you must have another little accompanying you. If you end up losing your partner, find me. Only some of you of flashlights. Pick your partners now and have fun.”

The littles ran off with their partners and went to the first door they saw.

 

(Taehyung, Taemin  
Jimin, Jiyong  
Jungkook,BamBam)

 

*knock,knock*

 

“Trick or treat.”

**[ Jin ](https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=sBbZt4xM&id=93401362B7E92DF79019B49561F7AC8188FA7C62&thid=OIP.sBbZt4xMBMOU5A0MHltbeAD3Es&mediaurl=http%3a%2f%2fwww.trendyhalloween.com%2fAssets%2fProductImages%2f356577-super-mom-womens-costume.jpg&exph=1000&expw=825&q=Mom+Costumes&simid=607999502208535226&selectedIndex=0) opened the door.  
**

“Oh so many beautiful kiddies at my door. I see you met my husband. Did he tell you about the houses yet.”

The littles were beaming and nodded.

“Here you go kiddies.” Jin gave them 2 handfuls of candy. “Happy Halloween.”

“Happy Halloween.”

 

Namjoon helped  [ Mark ](http://images.esellerpro.com/2466/I/211/62/terrible-wrestler-costume.jpg) and  [ Jonghyun ](https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=rM67x6Hs&id=1B3B13903FF3FF42AE3EC7D5100120CE1490ABBA&thid=OIP.rM67x6HsEDsqZiZSgmjmAACuEs&mediaurl=http%3a%2f%2fwww.karnival-house.co.uk%2fimages%2fproducts%2famerican-football-super-bowl-costume35375.jpg&exph=950&expw=552&q=football+costumes&simid=608047030280850746&selectedIndex=23) take the babies to the  [ special room ](http://homeinspirationideas.net/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/27-Halloween-Decoration-Ideas-Halloween-ideas-Halloween-house.jpg) that they decorated for them while the others trick or treated. "Sweeties...they're adorable!"  [ Kibum ](https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=7Ct5reLc&id=1A73486DB4F7DAEC626FF07816737A38E3C857ED&thid=OIP.7Ct5reLcz2WXoTiBpBRCpQDSEs&mediaurl=http%3a%2f%2fnationtrendz.com%2fwp-content%2fuploads%2f2015%2f04%2fcool-costumes-for-teenage-girls-17.jpg&exph=2500&expw=1750&q=cute+costumes&simid=608005029842913486&selectedIndex=90) said as he placed the last of the [ plushies ](https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=Ko3Kt%2bD%2f&id=49D8A47125EA3DD05E43B6054E1313FF96460B72&thid=OIP.Ko3Kt-D_3JsIorDXmEQ4lgEsDW&q=a+lot+halloween+plushies&simid=608042039538483617&selectedIndex=8) down.  [ Hoseok ](https://tse3.mm.bing.net/th?id=OIP.JNlfh2Zaj0hjqetail68rgDNEs&w=182&h=266&c=7&qlt=90&o=4&dpr=1.2&pid=1.7) was sitting down in the middle of the floor. "Mr. Sun is waiting for them."  [ JB ](https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=XerTyCcb&id=D190160DFC97ADD039CB02850ADE0E2F040E4B64&thid=OIP.XerTyCcbkdc38I2UJnjhIQDSEs&q=fire+Costume+male&simid=608039608608227619&selectedIndex=7) said teasingly. 

“You're so lucky they are here…..”

“Ahh!” Yoongi squealed happily while clumsily crawling to Hoseok.

 

“Where’s everybody else?”

“Seungri and Daesung threw a halloween party.”

“Without us?”

“Really? A grown up party around the littles? No way! Plus, this is fun.”

“That's true. I have to go sit out there there for our treat or trickers.” Namjoon said as he went back to the living room.

As the night went on the littles got more and more excited because each door they went to got scarier and scarier, except Jimin, Jiyong, BamBam, and Taemin.

“No go no more taetae….” Taemin mumbled to Tae, who was eagerly bouncing to the next door.

“Yea...me too….” Bambam said.

Jimin and Jiyong already turned back.

“Taeminnie, go back with Bammie.” Tae whispered.

“Okay, TaeTae.” Taemin gave Tae a hug before grabbing Bambam’s hand and started their trail back to the living room.

Jungkook turned to Tae with his hand open to him.

“Coming?” Tae took his hand and they walked through the rest of their treat or tricking quest.

Halloween activities

They carved a pumpkin (very messy)  
Candy exchange  
Candy store (They brought things from their caregivers for small amounts of pieces of candy)  
Arts and craft (the babies needed a bath)  
Contests (fashion, art, music, etc.)  
Dance  
Etc.

The next day Yoongi was in big space and decided to stick with Jin for the day, because he had nothing better to do. That’s when Namjoon and Hoseok decided to pull a day-after-halloween prank (something me and my cousin’s do after halloween) on him.

Jin and Yoongi were laying on the couch watching TV. When Hoseok casually slipped a bluetooth speaker underneath the couch. Namjoon, with his phone that was already hooked up to the bluetooth, played a video of firecrackers going off sending Yoongi flying off the couch.

When it was done playing. Yoongi was on the ground shaking covering his ears.

“Namjoon, Hoseok, what the hell is wrong with you? I expect this from the maknaes but you guys…..I give up. Yoongi, baby, are you okay? Come here please.” Jin said.

“I-I-I-I-I’m o-okay, H-H-H-Hyung.” Jin got up and picked him up.

“No your not.” Jin took Yoongi to their room and changed Yoongi and then cuddled him because Yoongi started to violently sob.

“Shhh…..it’s okay. You're okay.”

Yoongi went to sleep wrapped around in Jin’s warmth.


End file.
